


Colleagues

by NervaTraian



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 02x01, Based on this one thing Bobby said in the episode, Episode: s02e01 Under Pressure, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervaTraian/pseuds/NervaTraian
Summary: Eddie only joins the 118 because of Buck. A little drabble based on the scene in 2x1 where Bobby said he stole Eddie from 6
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 351





	Colleagues

Eddie Diaz was walking up the stairs in the fire station of the 118. He knocked at the door to Captain Nash's office and was asked to come in. A middle aged man stretched his hand out. "Eddie Diaz, thank you for coming."

Eddie shook the Captain's hand. "Captain Nash, thank you for inviting me to your station."

"I hope you thought about my offer again." Captain Nash said with a hopeful smile.

Eddie got a Tupperwarebox out of his bag and gave it back to the Captain. "I'm sorry, but I think I have to decline. Station 6 already made me a good offer and they are closer to my home. But thank you for the lasagna, it was really good."

Captain Nash sighed. "A wise man knows when to give up." Then he walked Eddie to the door and shook his hand again. "I wish you the best and welcome to the LAFD, even if it isn't with my station."

Eddie smiled softly, he felt kinda bad for saying 'no'. He looked one last time over the station, it was a nice station. Then something caught his eye. A handsome man had just walked in. He stopped to talk to one of the other firefighters. His smile seemed to lit up the room. It was gorgeous. 

Captain Nash noticed Eddie's stare. Eddie quickly looked away. "Who's that?", he tried to ask casually, acting as if he hadn't just checked that guy out. But that man did look unfairly attractive.

"That's one of our firefighters, Evan Buckley. You would work with him if you joined us." Damn, Captain Nash wasn't giving up. He was also smiling knowingly at Eddie.

Eddie watched Evan Buckley walk into the locker room. His eyes glued to the man's backside. "Okay, I'm in."

Captain Nash looked surprised. He should have send Buck to recruit Eddie in the first place. He didn't know it could be so easy. "Great! You're gonna start next week. Welcome to the 118!"


End file.
